1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multistory building comprising a plurality of units which are disposed connectedly, side by side, and stand along a horizontal standard line.
2. Related Art
Recently, the construction of high-rise building has become common in Japan. Early high-rise buildings were of monolithic rectangular parallelopiped shapes, whereas, at present, high-rise buildings are of more varied in form. It becomes a subject of public notice when a high-rise building with a new distinctive design, never before seen, is erected.
The shape of conventional high-rise buildings cannot deviate from one or an aggregate of square columns, circular columns, or conical or pyramidal columns.
In view of the above circumstances, the concept of a high-rise building having a tilted building frame such as "the Leaning Tower of Pisa", would be highly attention-attracting.
If standard floors in a conventional building were simply stacked progressively displaced in one direction, i.e., in a non-perpendicular manner, in order to construct a building with a tilted building frame, problems such as the following would occur.
1. Forces in the building caused by the tilt of the building always act on the building in an unbalanced manner.
2. It is difficult to vertically provide shafts for stairs, elevators, pipes, or the like.
3. Since the shapes and areas of the living spaces are apt to be different in each story, use of the building is complicated.
Therefore, in order to realize a high-rise building which will have a great visual impact on the viewer, it is necessary to solve the above problems.